A vehicle computer can use data received from vehicle sensors such as radar, cameras, etc. to detect objects around the vehicle and determine locations of the detected objects. A computer in an autonomous or semi-autonomous mode may operate the vehicle based on determined locations of objects around the vehicle. However, it is a problem to operate a vehicle with respect to one or more objects in a blind spot of one or more sensors of the vehicle.